The Best Thing
by YourFairytale
Summary: Sebastian's had a long, tiring day and he just wants to go home. His mood changes immediately, though, when he gets a nice surprise at work.


Sebastian sighed as he looked at the clock on his wall. It was almost seven at night. He was supposed to go home two hours ago. He wanted to see his family. The day had been so long, and it was getting longer, and all he wanted was to hug and kiss his little girl and snuggle with her and his husband on the couch until it was time for her to go to bed, and then hold and kiss his husband all night long. This was such bullshit. He sat back in his chair for a moment, crossing his arms, sighing as he pictured them at home right now.

Blaine was probably making dinner while Charlie's bouncing off the walls, or on the table, whichever. She was probably bouncing around on some piece of furniture, singing her heart out like she did every night. She was so Blaine's child. And Blaine would probably be telling her to get down- or hell, he might even be bouncing on the table with her. Sebastian had caught them doing that so many times.

He chuckled to himself, thinking about the two curly headed loves of his life.

And poor Flounder and Max were probably running around the apartment shoved into princess dresses, he had told Charlie so many times that judging by the '_god, dad please help me_' look in their eyes, the boys probably didn't like that so much. But she insisted. "Just because they're puppies doesn't mean they can't be princesses, daddy!" She sassed and well, of course he couldn't argue with her could he? Nope he was a sucker for those eyes and that face. She cold probably get him to do anything she wanted.

Sebastian sighed heavily again as he came back into reality, looking at the clock again and at the pile of work in front of him. This was stupid. He should be at home with them. This could wait until tomorrow. What were they going to do, fire him? Ha. He'd like to see them try and get along without him.

He was just about to get up from his desk and gather his things when there was a knock at the door. He rolled his eyes. His secretary. "Cynthia, I told you that you could go home." He huffed, sitting up in his chair, leaning his elbow on his desk, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Also, I asked you not to disturb me when I'm working unless it's my husband or daughter."

"Well I'm _so_ sorry for disturbing you, sir." Blaine's sarcastic voice came into the room.

"Daddy!"

Sebastian's face lit up as he looked up to see his husband and daughter coming into his office, his husband carrying a pizza. "Well what's all this?" He grinned as Charlie came running over to him, he picked her up, placing her on his lap. She threw her arms around him, hugging him tight. "Mmm, hey princess." He hugged her tight. She looked so precious, dressed in Rapunzel dress, her mess of curls only slightly being contained by a sparkly headband.

"Well, I didn't want to cook and Charlie wanted pizza," Blaine said as he went over and sat on the big windowsill behind Sebastian, placing the pizza down next to him.

Sebastian smiled as he turned his chair to face Blaine, looking at Charlie, giving her cheek a soft kiss, still holding her in his lap.

"We missed you!" Her cute little voice piped in.

"Aw, you did?" He smiled, tearing his eyes away from his daughter to look at his husband.

Blaine gazed at him sweetly, nodding, getting up for just a moment to lean in and kiss Sebastian's lips softly. "We did. We missed you." He shrugged a little, smiling a little as he sat back down. "And we knew you must be starving and we couldn't let you go hungry."

"And we know how much you love pizza, daddy." She nodded as she hopped off of his lap, going over to the pizza box and getting herself a piece, hopping up on the window next to Blaine.

"Be careful, it's hot, blow on it." Blaine instructed.

Sebastian watched them chatter about how to blow on the pizza to cool it off like he taught her, grinning brightly. These two. They always knew exactly when to come to his rescue. He didn't know how they always knew when he needed them the most, but he didn't care. They were always there. Blaine had always been there to save him from whatever it was and now he had Charlie, too. These two were the only good things in this god forsaken world, they were the sunshine in his world. .

"Thanks, baby." He said softly smiling at Blaine when he handed him a piece of pizza.

"Of course." Blaine nodded, grabbing a piece himself and taking a bite. "How's your day been, love?"

"Long." Sebastian sighed as he chewed the pizza. "Stressful, frustrating and tiring." He shook his head, smiling at Blaine with a loving smile. "But it doesn't even matter now, you two have made it all better."

Blaine couldn't help the idiot grin that spread across his face as he looked down before glancing back at Sebastian.

"Of course, daddy! Pizza makes everything better." Charlie grinned, scrunching her nose at him.

He and Blaine looked at her, chuckling softly as she went back to paying attention to her pizza, swinging her legs back and forth, bouncing her heels against the wall as she started to hum a tune.

They hung out in his office for quite a while, just eating and talking and being with each other. Sebastian got no more work done that night but he didn't care one bit. Well, he and Blaine talked. Charlie was too focused on humming a song and trying to remember the words to it, muttering the words under her breath a little.

"What are you trying to sing over there, princess?" Sebastian finally asked her, looking at Blaine.

Blaine just shrugged, shaking his head, looking down and picking at the pizza in his hand.

Sebastian raised an eyebrow before looking back at Charlie, she was so focused, a crease in her little forehead as she mumbled the words again before gasping. "Dad! I got it! I remembered!" She grinned, looking at Blaine, so excited.

"Charlie," Blaine said under his breath a little. "That was supposed to be a surprise."

"Oop!" She covered her mouth with her hand, looking wide-eyed at Sebastian.

Sebastian looked between the two, a small grin appearing on his face. "Okay, what's going on you two? What are you guys up to?"

Blaine and Charlie looked at each other, an unspoken question lingering. Blaine just sighed, smiling at her. "Go on, tell him." He nodded.

She quickly took her hand away from her mouth, grinning. She sat up straighter, leaning more towards Sebastian, excited. "Well you know how it's you and dad's anniversary tomorrow?"

Nodding, Sebastian smiled. "Yes. Six years ago tomorrow your dad made me that happiest person on the planet." He glanced at Blaine, winking at him.

Blaine grinned his big idiot- his Sebastian smile is what he really called it, because no one made him smile like that except for Sebastian-smile, puckering his lips and kissing the air towards Sebastian.

"Wellllllllllllllllllllllll," Charlie smiled.

Sebastian just grinned, looking back to Charlie, his tongue clicking off the roof of his mouth. "Charlotte Grace do you have a surprise planned for me?"

She grinned really big, nodding obnoxiously.

He laughed. "Well do I have to wait until tomorrow?" He shook his head. "I'm not good with waiting."

"No he isn't." Blaine shook his head, looking down at Charlie. "Why don't you give him a little preview, huh? Just the chorus?"

"You're going to sing for me?" Sebastian gasped slightly, looking at her excitedly.

She nodded obnoxiously again, the big grin not leaving her face, except for a moment when she looked at Blaine. "What's a chorus?" She whispered.

Blaine chuckled, leaning in and whispering in her ear.

"OH! Okay!" She grinned still, hopping up to stand on the windowsill now. "Ready, daddy?"

"I'm ready!" He smiled, glancing at Blaine, who smiled right back at him before they both looked to their five year old.

She cleared her throat before she started singing, her voice was the cutest thing. It was actually really good for a five year old. No surprise there, she had Blaine's genes.

_"Do you remember we were sitting there by the water _

_You put your arm around me for the first time "_

As soon as she sang the first words, Sebastian just completely melted, he looked to Blaine biting his lip gently. This was one of their songs. It was the song Blaine hummed to him practically every night as he went to sleep since they first got together. It was just one of the little things that Blaine did subconsciously It was just a little reminder of how much Blaine loved him. They even danced to it at their wedding. This was exactly what he needed at this moment.

_"You made a rebel out of a careless man's careful daughter_

_You are the best thing that's ever been mine"_

He and Blaine both clapped and cheered for her when she was done as she curtsied. "Thank you!" She giggled before hopping down. "Did you like it, daddy?" She asked, looking at him with big hopeful hazel eyes.

He melted even more, looking at her. "I loved it, princess. That was the perfect anniversary gift."

"Well that's not it! We also got you a-"

Blaine put his hand over her mouth. "Hey chatterbox, let's leave some surprise for tomorrow, yeah?" He chuckled.

She giggled, nodding. "Okayyyyy." She wiped her mouth when Blaine took his hand away. "Ew, dad, your hands are greasy."

Blaine laughed softly. "Oh they are? Sorry, baby girl." He said before wiping his hand on her face.

"Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaddy!" She whined, trying not to giggle as she looked at Sebastian, wiping her cheek with her dress. "Did you see that?"

Sebastian laughed at the two, nodding. "I did see that. Dad's mean."

"So mean." She pouted, nodding, crossing her arms.

"OH, right, dad's SO mean. That's why dad bought pizza and has a special day planned for tomorrow." Blaine teased, raising his eyebrow, looking between Charlie and Sebastian before pouting.

Charlie and Sebastian looked at each other, sighing. "Awww, come here baby." Sebastian reached for Blaine's arm, tugging him over to sit in his lap. "Okay, okay, dad's not mean. Right, Charlie?"

"I guess." She rolled her eyes, faking exasperation.

Sebastian and Blaine just chuckled at her again as she went for another piece of pizza, humming to herself again.

Blaine settled in Sebastian's lap, their temples leaning against one another as Sebastian slipped his arms around his small waist. Blaine sighed softly, smiling to himself as he let his eyes flutter closed. "I'm so happy to see you." He whispered, placing his hands on Sebastian's arms.

"You have no idea how happy I am to see you." Sebastian sighed tiredly, his eyes closing as well as he tightened his arms around Blaine. He was so happy to be holding him.

"You need to stop working so late."

"I know."

"We miss you when you're not home."

"I know. I miss you guys, too. After tonight, no more. I promise. I'll just bring it home and work on it later if I have to."

Smiling a little more, Blaine opened his eyes, turning his head a little to look at Sebastian. "I love you, handsome." He whispered, pressing a soft kiss to his cheek.

Sebastian smiled, turning his head, his eyes fluttering open to look at the gorgeous man in his arms. "I love you, too." He whispered, looking into Blaine's eyes for a moment before glancing down at his lips, capturing them with a very soft, sweet kiss. "Mm, so much." He mumbled against Blaine's mouth.

Blaine smiled, placing his hand on Sebastian's cheek, caressing it softly as he kissed him back. When their kiss came to an end, they just sat there with their heads resting against each other, Blaine slowly running his hands along Sebastian's arms as they watched Charlie. She started to babble on about something she had learned at school that day, and how excited she was to get to spend the night with her auntie 'Tana tomorrow and just whatever else ran through her mind in that moment. The smile never left Sebastian's face as he listened, holding Blaine tightly to him. He was so happy in that moment, just as he always was when he was with them, really. All of the stress and frustration he had felt earlier started to melt away as soon they came into the room and it just continued to melt the longer they were there. He didn't know what he'd do without them.

They were truly the best things that had ever been his.


End file.
